


When Tadashi finds out that Hiro likes to be spanked

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blaze tries smut, Incest, M/M, NFSW, Prompt Fill, Spanking Kink, and fails, baby grind on me, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro merely flipped him off, and the older Hamada rose an eyebrow. “Very mature.” He said, swatting Hiro’s butt. “Move.”<br/>Hiro didn’t move. To his surprise, his younger shuddered and let out a soft moan at the action, before his face heated up in the realization that yes, he just moaned in front of his big brother because of a butt swat.. A fucking butt swat. He had stopped moving and refused to turn around, not knowing what Tadashi would do in this kind of situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tadashi finds out that Hiro likes to be spanked

**Author's Note:**

> I had a urge to call this Hit me baby one more time.  
> Also omg I'm sorry there's only two times where Hiro gets spanked the rest is smut ;^; This is a prompt fill attempt!

Tadashi walked behind Hiro as they made it up the stairs. Of course, it being the end of the day, Hiro was dead tired and just wouldn’t move faster then a slow zombie walk no matter how many times Tadashi would pester him.  
“Get moving Hiro, come on I’m tired and I want to sleep.” He groaned. Hiro merely flipped him off, and the older Hamada rose an eyebrow. “Very mature.” He said, swatting Hiro’s butt. “Move.”  
Hiro didn’t move. To his surprise, his younger shuddered and let out a soft moan at the action, before his face heated up in the realization that yes, he just moaned in front of his big brother because of a butt swat.. A fucking butt swat. He had stopped moving and refused to turn around, not knowing what Tadashi would do in this kind of situation.  
And that as when he was picked up. Hiro made a cry and grunted when he was thrown over Tadashi’s shoulder, the older man putting a steadying hand on his ankle and his ass. Hiro blushed brightly and felt his body jolting at every hurried step Tadashi took up the stairs, not once letting go of his ass, in favor of squeezing it periodically. Once they reached their room was when Tadashi decided to unceremoniously dump Hiro on his bed. Hiro swallowed hard and looked at his brother.  
Tadashi’s cheeks were a light pink and his eyes were slightly dilated. “Hiro you have no idea how hot that was.” He purred, going for Hiro’s neck and sucking on it lightly. Hiro let out a soft moan and panted, letting his hands rest on Tadashi’s shoulders. Tadashi kept nibbling and sucking on his neck, while his wandering hands went down Hiro’s chest and stomach, before dipping into his shirt and going back up. Hiro cried out loudly when the hands took his nipples and gave them a sharp pinch. Tadashi twisted the hard nubs, eliciting another cry from the younger Hamada, before he pulled them away. Hiro blinked his eyes open (when had he closed them?) and gave a longing glance at Tadashi.  
“Aniki, please.” He said softly. Tadashi leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, before removing Hiro’s shirt. His hands went down to his belt and unbuckled it, popping open the button of his jeans once that was done.  
He moved his mouth away from Hiro’s mouth and back to his neck, onto another spot to leave another dark bruise, while he unzipped the younger boys zipper. The moment he finished, he pulled away completely just to let his eyes roam down Hiro’s small body. He traced every edge and curve and line he saw, before going back up to Hiro’s face. Hiro was blushing and had his eyes away from Tadashi's face, feeling embarrassed of the obvious gawking that Tadashi was doing. Tadashi leaned in close to him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
“You look so beautiful like this, baby.” He said softly. Hiro blushed harder and glanced at Tadashi through his thick eyelashes. Tadashi couldn’t help but press a kiss to those sinful lips again, and nibbled on his bottom lip. Her pulled away after a few short seconds and begun taking off his shirt and pants in a hurry. Once he finished, he leaned back towards Hiro and planted another kiss on his lips, before reaching over to the night stand. He searched around it blindly to find the lube and pulled away to nibble on Hiro’s neck,eliciting more mewls and moans. He pulled back and opened the tube, spreading the liquid around his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm it up, before he slowly spread Hiro’s legs, kissing at his knees. He looked into Hiro’s almond eyes and leaned in close. “Are you ready, Hiro?” He asked gently.  
Hiro gave him a shy nod and spread his legs more. “I want you inside me Nii-san.” He said, a shy edge to his voice. Tadashi smiled and brought a finger to the tight pucker. He circled his finger around to spread around the lube, before he slowly pushed it in. Hiro made a small noise, before he closed his eyes and lightly rolled his hips. Tadashi thrusted the finger back and forth to loosen the hole, before he slowly pushed in the second finger. He watched as Hiro tensed slightly and leaned in to kiss him, thrusting the fingers slowly to make the pain go away. After a while he began spreading and scissoring the fingers. Hiro made a small whining noise when the fingers brushed his prostate, and Tadashi made sure to keep the angles of his thrust there. HE pushed in a third finger and kept watch of how Hiro’s hole seemed to swallow up his fingers, almost as if they wanted more. Hiro whined and spread his legs more.  
“Hurry up!” He urged, Tadashi smirked and brought his other hand to give a light smack to his ass. “Don’t rush me, otouto.” He purred. Hiro gave a loud cry at the smack and came on his chest.He panted through the orgasm as his face flushed a bright red and his hair stuck to his forehead. Tadashi pulled his fingers out of his body and gave him a dark smirk to the younger Hamada, who merely looked up at him with a plaint happy look on his face.  
He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
